Entre mi orgullo y tus prejuicios
by Le Fay Morgana
Summary: Novela clásica dónde el Orgullo y los Prejuicios darán lugar al amor. Adaptación con los personajes de Harry Potter.


1. 

**Entre mi orgullo & Tus prejuicios**

**Por Fanny**

**»-(¯`v´¯)-» S & H »-(¯`v´¯)-»**

**Capítulo primero**

Podía escuchar claramente las risas de su madre y sus _amigas_, no obstante, la conversación como tal se le hacían pequeños murmullos incomprensibles. Frustrado lanzó un sonido de refunfuño al aire antes de unas cuantas palabras en contra de las habitaciones con puertas demasiado gruesas. Ron, divertido, rió de la poca paciencia que su hermano portaba.

—Si nuestra madre te descubre estarás en graves problemas hermanito. Y yo también por permitir tu indigna conducta— el joven pegado a la puerta giró el rostro he hizo una mala cara en dirección al hombre sentado. Después, molesto, pegó un punta pie a la maciza puerta de roble —Y así presumes de haber cumplido dieciocho años. Madre tiene razón, hay que casarte para que cuiden de ti.

Se acercó rápidamente a su hermano para taparle la boca —Ni se te ocurra repetir eso enfrente de madre, Ronald— el aludido no podía contener la risa —Claro, cómo no es a ti a quien quieren casar. Espero con ansias que ese tal señor Malfoy se largue los más deprisa posible. El que Hermione pueda contraer matrimonio es un peligro a mi libertad.

—Lo que tú quieres con ansias es hacer todas las cosas que se te están prohibidas, entre ellas: La Magia— Harry lo miró medio enojado. Ron sopló un suspiro —No me mires así, aunque te enerve te lo diré cuantas veces hagan falta— Levantó de su asiento donde estaban su chaqueta y arma para ir donde el pequeño y tomarle las manos —Eres mi hermano pequeño, y sabes que te adoro. Y a veces sufro pensando que tienes sueños que nunca podrás cumplir. Nuestra sociedad tiene reglas _Ary_ y tú las debes respetar. Y el contraer matrimonio y ser un buen esposo es tu responsabilidad.

— ¿Y por qué tú no estás casado? ¿Por qué no sigues las mismas reglas?— Le soltó las manos, pero no se apartó de su lado —No es justo. De seguro cuando ese tal Malfoy vea a Mione se enamorará y la pedirá su mano, y luego madre querrá casarme con cualquier fulano con dinero con tal de deshacerse del rebelde de su hijo. Ginny está más gustosa de enlazarse que yo. Y luna va por las mismas que Ginevra. ¿Por qué, simplemente, no me saltan?.

—Porque yo no soy considerado doncel, tengo otras obligaciones. Y porque Ginevra y Luna aún no cumplen quince años— le dijo su hermano.

Harry se sentó en el sillonsito con la cabeza gacha, jugando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa. Ron, volviendo a suspirar, tomó asiento a un lado de él. Acarició los rebeldes cabellos azabaches. Sabía que aquello tranquilizaba al muchacho.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa Ary?— le preguntó —Este tema ya se te ha hablado muchas veces a lo largo de tu vida. Desde que tuviste edad para hablar sabías a lo que estabas destinado. No veo el problema en ello, en seguir las costumbres.

—No quiero casarme por dinero o posición Ronny— hizo un gesto de contrariedad al escuchar el apelativo, mas lo dejó pasar por ser una conversación seria —Estoy harto de vivir en un mundo donde lo único importante es el qué dirán. Nuestra sociedad no es más que vana y superficial. Las personas se casan buscando una posición para presumir de ella con las presumidas de sus amistades. Engendran hijos para enlazarlos con gente más rica y volver a presumir de ello— levantó el rostro mirando directo a los ojos de su hermano —No quiero una vida así. Quiero elegir cómo vivir mi vida. Vivir sin restricciones. Hacer lo que ustedes los _hombres de verdad_ hacen. Enamorarme...— desvió los ojos al pronunciar la última palabra —Que me amen y yo poder amar.

El hombre de cabellos rojos sonrió. Allí estaba todo el problema, más que un asunto de rebeldía, era un asunto del corazón.

—Puedes enamorarte Harry. Sólo tienes que dar la oportunidad de que se te acerquen y conocer a las personas más a fondo.

–Si llego más hondo en ellos me volveré estúpido– dijo con burla —Además que hasta hoy no he conocido a ningún hombre de valía. Todos son presumidos y pomposos. Siempre mirando por debajo de sus hombros como si fueran superiores, solamente por poseer una o dos tierras más que el hombre de al lado. Todos los hombres que se me han acercado, ricos y humildes son igual de desagradables— cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mostrando la terquedad de la cual era dueño.

—No todos son así Ary.

–Sí lo son. Escaparé de casa y me iré a Londres. Viajaré y viviré aventuras como tú. Ingresaré a la milicia— decía con aire soñador, propia de alguien de su edad.

Viendo que no lograría nada con repetirle el sermón, Ron contempló una idea que haría a su hermano desistir del deshonroso futuro que tenía planeado

—Hagamos algo _peque_— Ron miró fijamente a su hermano, sujetandole una de las manos con las suyas —Te prometeré algo. Sólo si tú me prometes no huir de casa cuando te pidan en matrimonio— dijo lo ultimo medio en broma, aligerando la tensión —El día en que tu corazón escoja a ese ser especial, permitiré que pida tu mano— Harry lo miró asombrado —Pero mientras no vea amor de verdad, esas sanguijuelas ya pueden ir desenvainando su espada. Porque nadie tocará un solo cabello de tu linda cabeza— Y en un tono parecido al susurro le habló —No puedo evitar que te pretendan, pero si conozco artimañas para disolverles la pasión que les causará tu belleza— pronuncio con una mano en el pecho riendo de su propia broma. El pequeño se le echó a los brazos, contento de tener otro aliado en la casa. El primero era su papá.

—¿Es una promesa?

—Es una promesa.

Lilyam Potter era una mujer muy inteligente. Puede que su apariencia dijera lo contrario si tomas en cuenta que las mujeres bonitas son tontas. El amor de madre sólo era superado por el interés en las habladurías vecinales. Se las había arreglado bien para que todos sus planes, por más nimios que estos fueran, salieran a la perfección. Había logrado que su hijo mayor entrara en la milicia y obtuviera un muy buen rango dentro de esta. Había dado a luz a una hija de buen carácter y lindos rasgos. Dos hijas más que le seguían en apariencia y en edad. Pero el tercer de sus hijos era el dolor de cabeza más grande que tenía en la vida. Su lindo, consentido y orgulloso Harry.

Era el tercero de cinco hermanos. Y el único varón fértil entre ellos. Desde pequeño fue demasiado revoltoso. Nunca hacía lo que ella le dictaba, siempre protegido por su padre y hermano mayor.

—¿Cómo querida? No te escuché bien.

—Decíamos que debes estar feliz de que un hombre con tan buen apellido venga a Edimburgo. Con una hija tan bella como lo es Hermione seguro que cae rendido a sus pies— dijo la señora Pet.

—¡Oh! Que ocurrencias dices _Petty_. Pero tienes razón en que la hermosura de mi hija es cautivante. No me extrañaría en nada que el joven Malfoy tomara a _Hermy_ como esposa— dijo con fingida modestia.

—Ella no es más hermosa que mis hijas. Lev es igual de bella. Ha tenido muchos pretendientes, aunque a ella ninguno le gustó. Y a mi menos, eran muy por debajo de lo que su alcurnia merecía— comentó Lady Greangrass

—¿Y sabes por cuanto tiempo se quedará el señor Malfoy? Y lo más importante ¿Si es que está soltero?— Preguntó La señora Petunia —Puede que sea un partido prometedor, pero no sabemos que tan al alcance está de nosotras y de nuestras hijas. O en tu caso, de tu hijo— Soltó con Inicuo tono.

—¿Mi hijo Ronald? Él no es fértil. Y ya mandé a investigar con la señora Norris ese tema. Por lo que se sabe el joven tampoco tiene tal estado. Además acaba de llegar de una misión y dudo intere...

—¡Cielos mujer!— Rió Lady Greangrass —Pet hablaba de tu hijo Harry. Es verdad que tiene su encanto. Siempre y cuando mantenga su boca cerrada— Y lanzó a reír junto con su amiga.

—Es verdad amiga. De nada le sirve atraer la atención masculina con esos rojizos labios si estos dejan caer palabras tan intimidantes como las de cualquier granjero— Y siguió la burla junto a la rubia.

La señora Potter hizo un gesto de compartir el comentario, más que sólo un poco sonrojada. Por dentro hervía en rabia. Siempre era lo mismo, su hijo era conocido, no por su lindo rostro como a ella le gustaría que fuese, sino por la casi insultante inteligencia y que decir de su atrevida actitud. Pero sobre todo por esa manía o como su sobre protector padre lo llamaba _Habilidad innata para meterse en problemas_.

—Y tu marido querida. ¿Cuando irá a ver al Señor?— Lady Greangrass tomó un pastelillo de la mesita para darle un leve mordisco —Nuestros esposos fueron a presentarse ayer en la tarde. Debes conocerlo, un amor de hombre. Que delicados modales. Mi Anthony dijo que nunca paraba de sonreír y que su amabilidad no tenía comparación. Un joven admirable de verdad.

—Y su fortuna, Linda. Que no se te olvide la cantidad de dinero que recibe al año— Lily dejó a atrás el enojo para escuchar mejor esa parte.

—C-cómo... ¿Cuánto recibe ?— Preguntó la pelirroja —No es que eso me importe demasiado. Pero las veo sobre excitadas con el tema. Deben ser cifras escandalosas.

—Escandalosas es poco— Petunia hizo un gesto de secreto, se acercó a Lily y a Linda para que escucharan bien lo que diría en voz más baja. Como si alguien las estuviera espiando —Mi Richard Tiene un conocido que trabaja en una de las industrias que los Malfoy manejan en Escocia— Ya para éste punto la señora tenía la mirada brillante en anhelo por contar lo que ella creía el dato o cualidad más importante del aludido —Sólo en las metalurgias gana cuatro o cinco mil libras al año— Susurró con exaltación.

—¡No!— Exclamaron las otras dos mujeres.

—¡Si! Cuando me lo contó, yo también imaginé que eran chismes de empleaduchos ignorantes. Pero es la verdad. El joven Malfoy es lo mejor para mi Levy.

—No, no y no. Mi bella Mione lo cautivará.

—Ustedes dos no ven más allá de cosas simples. La gracia y frescura de Padma lo dejará loco de amor.

Y así continuaban las damas resaltando los mejores atributos de sus hijas. No les preocupaba los sentimientos de aquel extraño hombre. Ni las preferencias de sus niñas. Mucho menos el inculcarles la moral, ética y buena educación, además de la necesaria para alardear.

El señor Potter había aprendido, con el paso de los años, que contraer nupcias con su esposa fue producto de la juventud y no de la prudencia. Una vez superada la irritación, cosa constante habitual después de dos años de vivir juntos, pudo cogerle gusto al asunto. No iba a mentir. Amaba a esa atolondrada mujer. Sus maneras de hablar, de reñirlo y hasta de gritar histéricamente lo tenían loco— en más de un sentido, si se le permite decirlo—, pero había veces en que su ávido deseo de fortuna para sus hijos lo dejaba con mal sabor de boca. Pero eran sólo breves momentos, después dejaba que su señora hiciera lo que le placiera. Mientras a él no le causara algún mal.

No había en este mundo, y probablemente en cualquier otro, deporte más divertido que exasperar a su mujer. No de vez en cuando, sino a diario, su esposa le dedicaba la deliciosa oportunidad de contradecirla y enojarla. Ya sea por negarle alguna petición, que él le cumpliría luego de todos modos, hasta responderle evasivamente en un juego donde ponía a prueba los nervios, supuestamente, envejecidos de su señora.

—Pero querido mio— Decía la señora Potter —Tienes que hacerlo hoy.

—No veo el apuro mi bella flor. La mansión Shelfyd, que yo sepa, no posee la habilidad de cambiar de lugar cuando se le apetece. Estará allí hoy, mañana y siempre.

—¡Oh! Esposo mio— dijo en un lastimero lamento— Me haces sufrir con tus palabras. No te pido algo que no sea en beneficio de tus hijas. Las pobres deben conocer al señor Malfoy.

—¿Nuestras hijas? —Preguntó, nada extrañado, meramente divertido hasta el punto que su adorada mujer llevaba las cosas— Ninguna de ellas me ha comentado sobre el asunto, quizás y a ninguna le interese más que a ti— Fingió pensar un momento— Cosa que provoca mis celos. ¿No serás tú la interesada en ese respetable señor?

—¡Me ofenden tus pensamientos!— contestó indignada— Sabes que lo único que quiero es proporcionarles un futuro prometedor a nuestros hijos. Y ya vez que gracias a mi instrucción el primero lo tiene asegurado. Ahora hay que velar por el de nuestros retoños.

—Cierto, cierto. Se me olvidaban nuestras hijas. Mi memoria está tan gastada como tus nervios amada mía.

—No tanto como para no ir a ver al señor hoy.

—Tienes mi permiso para ir tú con las niñas. Harry se quedará en casa. Es suficiente con los últimos muchachitos que tuve que espantar.

—Tú no espantaste nada. Él solito ahuyentó a sus prospectos— le dijo contrariada— Se quedará solo y amargado por no saber aprovechar las oportunidades.

—Pero que verdades dices mujer. Tienes toda la razón del mundo— Le contestó con seriedad.

—¡Por supuesto! Tienes que dejar de proteger a tu favorito y hacerle ver que lo que hace está mal. Obligarlo a respetar las decisiones de su pobre madre.

—No me refería a eso querida flor— dejó de caminar en círculos por la casa para sentarse en su escritorio preferido —Quise decir que tenias razón respeto al ahuyentar muchachos. Se me olvidaba que mi Harry los espantó la última vez. Que risa me dio. Prométeme felicitarlo por tan cultas palabras profesadas en contestación al amor que dichos hombres le juraban— Sonriendo hacía su mujer.

—¿Felicitarlo? — preguntó escandalizada. — ¡Castigarlo, azotarle! Eso deberías hacer ante los pésimos modales de tu hijo consentido.

—Mujer. No es para tanto. Sólo es un niño. El mejor de mis hijos. El más dulce, el más prudente y el más inteligente. Por supuesto, sólo a mis ojos. Tiene sus defectos, como esa terquedad heredada de su hermosa madre.

—¿Cómo puedes despreciar así al resto de tus hijos James?. Harry no tiene la calma de Hermione, ni la alegría de Ginny. Menos la fuerza de Ronald.

—Exacto amada mía— hizo un gesto como afirmando ser lo más obvio del mundo —Es verdad que no es fuerte físicamente como Ron, pero es fuerte de espíritu y voluntad— declaró —No posee la calma y reserva de Hermione, y me alegro de que tampoco su complacencia— miró alrededor del cuarto hasta posarla nuevamente su esposa— Yo no confundo alegría con coquetería. Su felicidad es demostrada para quien la valga y de eso yo obtengo mucho. No como Ginevra, siempre regala sonrisas a quien no las merece.

—Ahora me dirás que no le hace falta la pasión por los estudios de Luna.

—No amor. Nunca diría eso. Porque mi Harry es culto en su justa medida. A él no le hace falta aprender más porque sabe lo suficiente. No necesita presumir de ello. ¿No es así Lilyam querida?— dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Eres imposible James Potter!

—Yo igual te amo Bella Flor. Por lo mismo complaceré tus pedidos.

—¡Oh! James me haces inmensamente feliz.

—No más que tú a mí con estas conversaciones querida.


End file.
